Tick
by aMelodyExists
Summary: Derek comes home. Slash


Derek couldn't wait to get home. Every time he got home after Spencer there will always be coffee with cinnamon. Even in the car he could almost taste the coffee flavored kiss he would receive the moment he walked through the door. Derek had worked late at the BAU, extra paper work from the Larson case. Spencer being the genius he is had finished his on the plane ride home. It had been over three hours since Derek had seen his lover and he wanted nothing more then to take him to bed.

When he pulled up in the driveway he noticed that all the lights were on in the house. Curious but it didn't stop him from hurrying into the house. Once he opened the door he knew something was wrong. There were cloths skew across the entry and books ripped open and leading into the living room. Derek slowly drew his gun and listened for movement or sound. He moved into the living room to see it was completely torn apart. The cushions of the sofa were torn off and even had the covers unzipped. Things were turned over and broken. Derek was starting to get scared.

There was a sudden noise from the bedroom. Derek crept into the kitchen only to see it even more destroyed then the living room. All the drawers were opened and the contents spilled over the floor. Derek stepped over the utensils and silently headed to the bedroom. The sound of more things being dismantled made the fear in Derek grow. He readied his gun and kicked in the door.

"FBI, freeze!" he shouted pointing his gun at the only person in the room. Derek quickly dropped his gun as the wide eyes of Spencer greeted him. Derek holstered his gun and stepped towards Spencer.

"Spencer?" Derek started "What are you doing?" Spencer licked his lips and went back to dismantling the bedside table.

"I-I can't find it." Spencer grumbled. Derek slowly came closer to his lover and took his hands away from the table.

"Spencer, what can't you find?" Derek asked.

"The ticking," he whispered not looking at Derek. Spence pulled his arms away from Derek and clawed at the wood.

"No," Derek gently took his hands into his own. "Stop Spencer, there is no ticking." Spencer's face wiped to Derek's and his lips trembled.

"There has to be." Spencer whispers. Derek softly pulled his lover into an embrace and kissed the top of his head.

"Shhh it's okay baby," Derek whispered. "We're gonna be okay."

"Derek," Spencer said as his grip on Derek's shirt tightened. "I don't want to be crazy."

"You're not crazy Spence," Derek kissed his forehead and made his younger lover look at him. "Tomorrow we will go to the doctors and we will get this all figured out. Okay?" Spencer nods but the tears rolling over his cheeks tell a different story. "Baby boy, everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"No it's not," Spencer cries. They are gonna make me crazy. Throw me away, lock up the key," Spencer laughs.

"Hey now, none of that," Derek wipes away tears. "I won't let them do that." Spencer closes his eyes for a moment, the tears stops and red tired eyes open to met Derek's frightened one.

"Don't let them Derek, don't let them," Spencer pleads.

"I won't baby, I won't." Derek pulls Spencer back into his chest and lets himself cry a little.

"Derek," Spencer murmurs.

"Yes babe," Derek replies.

"Kill me," Derek quickly pushes Spencer away from him and holds his shoulders tightly. Derek's mouth is open a little and his eyes tear even more when he sees Spencer isn't crying anymore.

"W-what?" Derek manages to get out.

"Kill me," Spencer says softly. "Put a gun to me, bullet to the brain," he laughs. "Squish."

Derek nearly loses it. He wants to scream and cry. He wants to hold Spencer and to hit him. He wants to call him mom and the hospital, all at the same time. He swallows hard then cups Spencer's face in his hands.

"No, none of that," Derek says strongly. "You are going to be fine Spencer." Derek leans in and kisses him. "None of that."

Spencer begins to cry again and leans into Derek's chest. Once again Derek wraps his arms around the skinny man, and slowly rocks him.

"I don't want to be crazy," Spencer mumbles into Derek's chest. "I don't want to be crazy," he repeats over and over. Derek just holds him tightly letting tears fall and whispering soothing words to his lover.


End file.
